Woody/Relationships
<<< try to find a group shot that's centric to this character. an example would be the crowd telling Pin to switch >>> This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. Main Characters Announcer has not interacted with Announcer. Blocky In ''Take the Plunge'', when Blocky was in the mood to hurt someone, he kicked Woody. In ''Sweet Tooth'', Woody is relieved to hear that Blocky is being eliminated, as opposed to himself. In ''The Glistening'', upon finding out that he didn't rejoin BFDI, or even that Woody got more votes than him, Blocky kicks Woody, before being teleported into the TLC. In Return of the Hang Glider, at the sight of Tennis Ball, Snowball, Match, and Woody being abducted, Blocky is only able to say "...um." Status: Enemies Bomby has not interacted with Bomby. Book has not interacted with Book. Bubble has not interacted with Bubble. Coiny In [[Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?|''Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?]], Coiny falls into the hole that's created when Woody lands in the dirt. In [[Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know|''Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know]], when he finds out that contestants not present may not compete, Coiny sarcastically remarks that it's unfortunate. Status: Enemies David has not interacted with David. Donut has not interacted with Donut. Dora has not interacted with Dora. Eraser has not interacted with Eraser. Firey has not interacted with Firey. Flower has not interacted with Flower. Foldy In The Liar Ball You Don't Want Woody rips Foldy in two as she attempts to put the ball into Beep's hole. Fries has not interacted with Fries. Golf Ball has not interacted with Golf Ball. Gelatin has not interacted with Gelatin. Ice Cube As Woody was burning, Ice Cube might of saved him from being burnt to death. Leafy Leafy and Woody are good friends. In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Leafy helped Woody by giving him advice. In Sweet Tooth, Leafy offered help to Woody by offering to give part of her cake. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Leafy defends Woody when The Speaker laughs at Woody when he drowns in the bread. In Return of the Hang Glider, Woody wants Leafy to win, and proceeds to slap Match and Needle for not voting for Leafy. In BFB, this friendship is shown and is sustained until Leafy is eliminated. Status: Friends Match has not interacted with Match. Needle has not interacted with Needle. Nickel In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Nickel starts to kick Woody in an attempt to try to get his tongue. He also tells Woody to dab, which he obliges to. Status: Friends Pen has not interacted with Pen. Pencil has not interacted with Pencil. Pin In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Pin said that Woody is afraid of everything. And when Woody is picked into Pin's team, she barfs on him. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Pin kicked woody because Woody has a fear of tests. Status: Enemies Puffball has not interacted with Puffball. Rocky has not interacted with Rocky. Ruby has not interacted with Ruby. Snowball has not interacted with Snowball. Spongy has not interacted with Spongy. Tennis Ball has not interacted with Tennis Ball. Teardrop In Take the Plunge: Part 1, when Leafy tells Woody to live his life and enjoy it, it is shown that he is in love with Teardrop, however she doesn't share the same feelings, proving it by kicking him upward. Status: Enemies Yellow Face has not interacted with Yellow Face. Other Characters Roboty There is a possibility that Woody and Roboty are friends. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, Woody calls out to Roboty in the forest, and Roboty turns up his gain to hear him. When Roboty is crushed by Cloudy, Woody screams in terror. Status: Friends <<< here's where you include characters such as Lollipop, Firey Speaker Box, and Lego Brick. 'DO NOT INCLUDE BALLY AND MARBLE. '>>> Category:Relationships Transclusion Category:Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Woody Category:Interaction Pages Category:Everyone And Pages